


parabatai? more like parabidiots

by rosesareredvioletsareblue



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Fluff, Parabatai Bond, Spoilers for Book: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy, group chat fic because why not, just let them be they've earned this, slight spoilers for CoHF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesareredvioletsareblue/pseuds/rosesareredvioletsareblue
Summary: 10:36 AM: Jace has added Clary, Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus to the chat.Jace: do you ever want to just light something on fire and see what happensAlec: see that? that right there? that’s a great example of something we’re not going to doIzzy: um?? explain please??Jace: idk i’m boredSimon: and a pyromaniac, apparentlyJace: don’t remember asking for your opinion but okay(or: a tmi group chat fic no one asked but here it is anyway)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	parabatai? more like parabidiots

**Author's Note:**

> this was purely selfish but i missed the tmi gang
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

_10:36 AM: Jace has added Clary, Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus to the chat._

**Jace:** do you ever want to just light something on fire and see what happens

**Alec:** see that? that right there? that’s a great example of something we’re not going to do

**Clary:** i’m going to take your phone away

**Izzy:** um?? explain please??

**Jace:** idk i’m bored 

**Simon:** and a pyromaniac, apparently 

**Jace:** don’t remember asking for your opinion but okay

**Clary:** jace behave

**Magnus:** why am i here

**Jace:** you love us

**Magnus:** i love one of you. don’t really care about the rest tbh

**Alec:** aww i love you too

**Magnus:** i love you more 

**Alec:** that’s impossible because i love you more 

**Clary:** i need to add matchmaker to my resume 

**Simon:** you don’t have a resume

**Jace:** what the hell is a resume 

**Izzy:** ^^^

**Magnus:** ❤️😘🥰❤️❤️😘😻

**Alec:** 👨❤️💋💋🥰😍♥️❤️

**Magnus:** 💋😘👅

**Alec:** 👅👅🍆 

**Izzy:** oh my god

**Simon:** well that took a turn 

**Clary:** it was cute at first but now i want to gouge my eyes out 

**Jace** : okay i officially regret this can you two go be horny in your house please and not give me more trauma than i already have

**Clary** : are you still bored

**Jace** : more disgusted than bored

**Izzy** : did i start my day thinking i’d be forced into a gc and watch my brother sext his boyfriend? no. am i glad it happened? also no.

**Simon** : what’s the chance they’re reading this and laughing at us

**Clary** : idk it’s really a 50/50 split 

**Izzy** : oh they’re definitely laughing at us

**Clary** : how do you know?

**Izzy** : they’re in the institute, i can hear them 

**Simon** : jace couldn’t you feel it if alec was having sex

**Jace** : what the fuck

**Simon** : like through the parabatai bond

**Simon** : wouldn’t you be able to feel it 

**Clary** : simon stop

**Izzy** : simon stop

**Jace** : simon stop

**Alec** : simon stop

**Izzy** : what happened to laughing at us with magnus? 

**Alec** : we were laughing but then the mundie opened his mouth and i have to throw up

**Simon** : i’m a shadowhunter

**Alec** : you’re about to be shadowhunted 

**Clary** : that’s not a word

**Alec** : it sure is now 

**Clary** : jace tell yourself parabatai not to kill mine

**Jace** : i’m with alec on this one actually

**Simon** : thanks for the support 

**Izzy** : please don’t kill my boyfriend i don’t feel like getting another one

**Simon** : izzy!

**Izzy** : okay i also love him but i can’t stop thinking about my brother’s sex life so i might have to help kill him

**Jace** : izzy yes!

**Simon** : izzy no! 

**Alec** : answer the door, lovelace

**Simon** : how tf did you get to my house so fast

**Alec** : my boyfriend is magical. 

**Magnus** : that i am, but we took the subway

**Alec** : now answer the damn door so i can attack you

**Simon** : how about i answer the door, you don’t kill me, and i buy you bagels

**Alec** : magnus says bagels and coffee or no deal

**Simon** : i only have like $20 in my bank account i can’t buy bagels and coffee

**Jace** : yes you can coward

**Izzy** : ^^^

**Clary** : i’ll buy coffee, simon gets the bagels, we have a nice family picnic in prospect park without the threat of bodily harm. deal?

**Magnus** : alec says deal

**Jace** : aren’t you all glad i dragged you into this 

**Simon** : no

**Clary** : absolutely not

**Izzy** : i’ve honestly never wanted to punch you more

**Magnus** : no. go get us coffee

**Clary:** prospect park, 15 minutes. 

_10:43 A.M: Clary, Jace and Simon have logged off._

_10:44 A.M: Izzy has logged off._

**Magnus:** do you think they’ll actually get coffee or just make out

**Alec:** i’m standing next to you

**Magnus:** answer my question alexander 

**Alec:** i’m taking your phone away.

**Magnus:** i love you

_10:45 A.M: Magnus has logged off._

**Alec:** i love you too

_10:46 A.M: Alec has logged off._


End file.
